Where Did He Go?
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: Well Japan goes missing. When an unsespecting young girl named Eva finds him on a hiking trip, mortally wounded, what will happen? And will the other countries find him before its too late? Rated T for content. Please enjoy. Comment and all that stuff. XD
1. Japans' Predicament

**So um yeah I'm having writers block on my other stories and I had this one and it's sequel pretty much already written soooo I decided to post it. I hope you like it! **

**Japan's Predicament **

Japan was standing in front of his superior. He wasn't nervous or scared despite the man's commanding presence. He just wanted to know why he was here.

"Japan , there is something important I need to talk to you about," the man said.

Japan kept his face impassive and didn't respond. The man behind the desk raised his eyebrows and grinned evilly.

"We," he gestured to the other generals in the room, "have decided to take over America."

Japan stared at him for a moment, "Why?"

"Why? If we take America we can do just about anything. We'd be unstoppable! The world will be ours!"

"You have no reason to attack America except for personal gain," said Japan.

His superior raised his eyebrows and just smiled. He was kind of freaking Japan out.

"You intend to try to stop us?" he asked.

"America did nothing to deserve your attacks. There is also no honor in this type of random warfare. There is no need for you start a war," Japan stated bluntly.

"I thought you might say that. You are too old fashioned, Japan. You fail to see the profit in this," the man rose.

"Not to mention he's close to America," a general said helpfully.

The superior ignored him and said to the others," you know what to do."

The other men lunged forward, weapons raised. Japan lurched around, drawing his kantana. He managed to knock three men down before he became overwhelmed. In the confusion he was hit over the head with something hard. He hit the ground his nose inches away from his superior's boots.

"Take him to America. Southern Arizona should be far enough away," he said.

Japan blacked out as the men picked him up and began to carry him to a helicopter.


	2. Man in the Mountains

**Man in the Mountains**

Evangaline Hardgrave hated the mountains. She also hated hiking and she would rather be at home watching anime or something.

Usually that would be an odd thing to hear from the five foot three blonde beauty but that's how it was. Everyone thought that she was some kind of cheerleader or something. However the eighteen year old soon to be college student was actually an anime addict.

Evangaline loved her home inSouthern Arizona. It had a nice climate, usually. She just really hated these stupid family hiking trips. She was however the oldest so she was supposed to set the example.

"Eva can you get my water bottle?"

Eva sighed, her little brother, Eddie, could be such a pain sometimes. He was ten years old he could get it himself.

What she said however was, "Sure thing Ed."

She walked back to the car from the trailhead. They had parked on the side of a hill. She opened the back of their gray SUV, a grabbed a random water bottle out of the blue cooler.

"Whoops," the bottle slipped out of her hands, tumbling down the hill. She ran after it, which was probably a stupid thing to do.

When she finally caught up with it had been caught in a bush. She pushed the branches aside and untangled it from the brambles. As she turned to go back she saw a flash of white. She paused and about twenty feet below her she what looked like a human shaped lump.

Curiosity won over and she slip down the hill stopping beside it.

"Holy cow," she whispered.

It was a man in what looked like a white suit. His hands were clamped tightly around a sword. His somewhat short black hair was dirty, like his suit, and he was bleeding in numerous places.

Eva reached down and placed her fingers on his neck, searching for a pulse. He didn't look that much older than she was.

"He's alive," she whispered, relived.

She saw that he needed medical care but she knew she wouldn't be able to get him up the hill by herself. She took out her cell phone and put it in walkie talkie mode.

"Dad you there?"

"Eva! Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she answered the unspoken question, "I went down the hill when I dropped Ed's water bottle. I found a man."

"Amen!"

"No, not like that Dad! He's hurt and needs medical attention!"

'Stay there. Tell me where you are."

When her family finally joined them it was beginning to get dark.

"Did you find an I.D. or anything?"

"No," Eva showed them his wallet which had pretty much nothing but yen in it.

"How strange and he's in a suit," said her little sister, Emily.

"Check out his sword," said Ed happily.

"Lets take him back to the house and see what we can do," he mom suggested.

Her father nodded and picked the man up.

"He's lighter that I thought he would be," she heard her father say.

Ed handed the sword to Eva. She took it and followed her family back to the car.


	3. Japan Wakes Up

**Japan Wakes Up... **

"Ugh..."

Japans' head hurt and his brain felt fuzzy. His arms and legs were throbbing despite the soft blankets beneath him.

_Soft blankets?_ he thought.

He opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a face of a girl of about eighteen years old. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Her brown eyes were wide with shock. Japan's first thought was that she a pretty.

"Um, you're awake," she said tentatively.

He felt a small smile play on his lips, which made him wonder just what the heck was wrong with him.

"Yeah, I am," his voice sounded hoarse, even to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get into the mountains?" she asked.

"Mountains?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's where I found you," she said.

"I have no idea," he lied, "Where am I?"

"My families home in Ramsey, Arizona (Authors note: no it is not a real place)," she said, "You're not from here are you?"

"No," he sat up and saw the bandages on his arms, legs and chest. He was wearing pajama bottoms that weren't his. He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He looked around the small room. His suit was hanging in the closet and his sword was propped up against the wall.

"Who are you?" the girl seemed to be fascinated with him. Talk about awkward.

Japan hesitated, he couldn't tell her the whole truth now could he? He decided on his human name.

"Kiku Honda,"he said.

"Eva Hradgrave," said the girl.

"Is that short for something?" Japan wondered.

"Evangeline," she said dully.

"Pretty name," said Japan.

"I hate it," Eva said bluntly.

It had to have been one of the longest conversations Japan had ever had with a normal human and he had a sudden urge to run from the room. He got to his feet shakily. He would have fallen on his face if Eva hadn't caught him.

"Watch it," she said.

Japan just nodded as she helped him up the stairs.

**So I hope you liked. Review and all that jazz. Other countries will be in the next chapter. Also I think I might try giving shoutouts to reviewers. So here goes nothing.**

**CelticGirl7: There is a long story behind the whole "amen" thing involving my friend miss interpreting what I had originally written. It had nothing to do with "It's Raining Men" although that would be HILARIOUS in my opinion. **

**daMikuofAZ: I'm happy you love it Miku! 3**

**MissStrawberryTea: YEAH Thank you! I will do my best. :)**

**abbyflourite: :D I'm so glad that you like it! **

**~Hasta La Pasta!~**


	4. JapanMissing

**Japan=Missing**

**So I continue to update dun dun dun. Still having writers block on my other stories, which makes me angry with myself... Oh well ENJOY!**

"Hey Italy."

Italy turned to his partner/friend Germany.

"Hey Germany! Long time no see!" said Italy.

"Not really, since I saw you yesterday. Have you seen Japan?"

"Nope. He won't answer the phone either!" Italy said in his usual bright tone.

"I see. I'd like to avoid it but lets ask America. Maybe he knows something," suggested Germany.

"Okay!" said Italy.

They found America in deep conversation with France and England, which NEVER happened. England and France weren't even fighting!

"What's going on?" asked Italy.

"Italy, Germany, dudes, didn't you hear? Japan's gone totally missing!" shouted America.

In unison, "WHAT!"

"Yeah his superior just announced it, after America bugged him about it for about three hours straight," England said.

"How come no one told us?" asked Germany.

"I don't know maybe you just HAVEN'T been informed yet," said England sarcastically.

"Maybe but what happened to Japan?" said Germany, oblivious to England's sarcasm.

""Maybe he got kidnapped!" said Italy.

"By aliens!" said America.

"No, aliens don't exist America," said England, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes they do! And they are scary as hell!" said America.

"Don't you have a friend who's an alien?" asked France.

"Yeah. Your point?" asked America.

"Back to the problem at hand," said England, " how are we going to find Japan?"

"Posters?" suggested Italy.

Germany shook his head, "He could be anywhere so that won't work Italy."

"Darn," Italy pouted.

"Lets start by searching each of our respective countries first, We can meet up again in a week or so," suggested England.

"Agreed," said Germany.

"Can we have lunch now? I want some pasta," said Italy.

**Wait, they actually agreed on something? WHAT? IT'S A MIRACLE! I had to say it XD**


	5. The Beginning of Something

**Sorry Guys I don't have internet for a while.. hope this makes up for it. **

**Now for some insane updating...**

**The Beginning of Something**

Japan leaned back in the chair, basking in the hot Arizona sun. After a few days of living with the Hardgrave's, he was starting to heal. However, there were still bandages on his arms and chest.

"Lady get back here!"

Japan opened his eyes and saw Eva running after he dog, a yellow lab, who was trying to escape a bath. The dog had the hose in her mouth that was spurting water everywhere.

Japan suppressed a laugh as Eva wrenched the hose away from the dog, getting drenched in water. He couldn't help but think about the last few days.

Eva was the only one he actually felt comfortable with. She took care of him, and seemed to understand him more than anyone else he had ever met, which was saying a lot. Her siblings were wary of him and they avoided him whenever possible. He got along well with her parents, although they didn't really talk much. Japan was never one for talking.

Eva, giving up on bathing the uncooperative dog, came and sat in the chair next to him, rubbing her face with a towel. Japan found himself staring at her and realizing this, forced himself to look away. Although he had to admit that he was attracted to her.

"Don't think like that," he scolded himself.

"So, Kiku," Eva said.

Japan flinched slightly at the use of his human name and looked at her.

'How old are you?" she asked.

'Well, that's a new question," he thought. He looked away and stared off into the middle distance, thinking about what to tell her.

"Why do you want to know?" he finally asked. He thought he saw her blush.

"No reason," she said.

He stared at her, intrigued by her reaction to him. She blushed and looked away. He continued staring at her, although he wasn't quite sure why.

She glanced at him, still blushing.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked him.

He felt his face heat up and he turned away.

"No reason," he said softly.

They sat there for a moment, the awkward silence becoming a wall between them. Japan was filled with a sudden desire to break that wall.

Suddenly, Eva began to cough, which slowly turned into a coughing fit.

"Eva are you okay?" Japan asked. He reached out automatically and grabbed her arm.

Eva coughed one more time before leaning back against the chair.

"I'm fine," she said weakly.

Japan didn't believe her so he pressed his hand against her forehead. He didn't even need a thermometer.

"You have a fever," he told her, his expression serious.

"Do not," she protested. She started couching again.

"You need to go inside," he said firmly.

"Yes, Mother," she said sarcastically but she let him help her to her feet. She lost her footing on the first step and fell back against Japan's chest.

Now Japan has serious personal space issues and under normal circumstances, would have pushed her away immediately. However, in his heart, whether he knew it or not, Eva meant something to him. This caused him to allow her to lean against him.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she stood back up. He felt a sudden burst of disappointment.

"No problem," he said.

Once he was certain that she was safe in bed he went into the living room with the intention of watching some television. However, everything just reminded him of Eva. He turned it off in frustration and laid face down on the couch, ignoring the pain in his arms and chest as they protested. He buried his face in a pillow, trying to block out images of Eva's smiling face that were threatening to overwhelm him.

_When did this happen?_ He thought. _When did I begin to care for her like this?_

He gave a small snort of laughter.

_Then again, when did I ever feel anything like this before? _

Out loud he whispered, "What's wrong with me?" into the pillow that couldn't answer back.

He stayed like that for a long time until the pain in his arms and chest forced him onto his back.

"What's with you?"

Japan opened his eyes and turned to stare at Ed, Eva's little brother. They had very similar features, same eyes, blonde hair, and look about them. He looked away.

"Nothing," he said dully.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," he said in a disinterested tone.

"Don't take this the wrong way but don't you have homework or something?" Japan asked curiously.

"It's summer break," Ed said this like it should be obvious.

"You don't have summer homework?" asked Japan.

"Not usually," Ed said, his tone of voice suggesting that he was getting bored.

Sensing this Japan didn't respond. He closed his eyes and after a minute or so Ed left. He opened his eyes again and stared at the ceiling, Eva creeping back into his mind again. He found himself fighting with emotions he didn't recognize, or understand.

"Hey are you awake Kiku?" Emily, the family's middle child, poked her head into the room.

"Yeah," Japan suppressed his irritation. After all he was relying on this family for a while.

She hesitated before asking, "Can I ask you something?"

He sat up, leaning on his elbows despite the pain of doing so.

"Ask me anything," he told her.

To Japan she looked nervous. Suddenly she blurted out, "Do you like my sister?"

Japan, shocked by the unexpected question, blushed in spite of himself and looked away.

"What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Just the way you act around her, that's all," Emily smiled at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, confused.

Emily gave him a knowing smile and Japan stared at her with a blank expression as she walked out of the room.


	6. The Diary of Italy Veneziano

**The Diary of Italy Veneziano**

June 18

Japan's gone missing! I'm worried about him. Is he going to be okay on his own? Is he hurt? I wish I knew what was going on.

June 19

Germany says not to worry about Japan too much. Germany says that Japan is smart and can take care of himself. I sure hope so…

SKIP AHEAD

June 26

It's been a week now and there's no sign of him. At the world conference today, everyone started fighting as usual. I don't think they're interested in finding him at all! I tried to talk to Romano about it but he wouldn't listen. And Germany was trying to keep order, so he ignored me. I feel like what's-his-name sometimes. California? No that's an American state… CANADA! That's it. Sometimes I feel like Canada… unnoticed…

June 27

Today America sent out invitations to his birthday party on July 4. He said that he was going to have it in New York but he changed it to some small town in Arizona because that's where his boss is going to be. There's going to be fireworks, food, alcohol and football! I like football but judging by the picture on the front of the card it means something different in America… As long as they have pasta I don't mind though. I wish Japan could be there.


	7. Lazy Days

**Lazy Days (the chapter that diverts completely from actual fact. Not that this was based on fact in the first place… XD) **

Eva was reliving her last week with Kiku inside her head. When she had gotten sick Kiku had taken care of her when her family couldn't. She had protested this at first because he was still recovering from worse.

"I'm fine, Eva," he had told her, "right now you're more important."

Kiku's presence made her feels all warm, especially when he had been caring for her. He was so sweet and gentle and was becoming a very good friend to her. So much so that she didn't want him to leave.

Her family jolted her out her thoughts as they barged through the door, talking loudly about their plans for Fourth of July. According to the news, there were rumors that the President was going to be coming to watch their city fireworks while visiting some of his family. The city was working extra hard this week to come up with our best firework show yet, and we had a reputation for being the best in Arizona when it came to firework shows.

"What are they so excited about?" Kiku sat down next to her.

"Fourth of July. Fireworks, hot dogs, burgers, football, and all that jazz," Eva said nonchalantly.

"I see, America's bir- Independence Day right?" Kiku asked.

Eva got the feeling that he almost let something big slip but she nodded, "Yep."

"Why are they so excited?" he gestured to my family in the kitchen behind us, who were chatting excitedly about the fireworks this year.

"American's are extremely patriotic," Eva said, "and there's a rumor that the President is going to be at the city firework show. Our poor little town is trying so hard to impress him."

"Why would they do that?" Kiku asked.

"We are built around an Army base. Granted it's just a training base but we have to bring attention to ourselves somehow right?" she stared out the window into the mountains.

"I guess so," said Kiku.

Her little brother was coming downstairs with a Nerf gun so Eva stood and unconsciously took Kiku's hand.

"I'm going downstairs to watch some old Inuyasha re-runs," she said, "wanna come?"

Kiku nodded but he was staring at her hand, a blush turning his cheeks red.

Eva blushed and let go, "Sorry."

Kiku smiled at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"It's alright," he said.


	8. Happy Birthday America!

**Happy Birthday America!**

America led the way down to the fireworks dragging England in tow, whom he had kidnapped and forced to come. Following him were Italy, Germany, France, Russia, China, Romano, Spain, Canada, and Prussia. His boss had come down here earlier with his own family. America didn't mind, because he could have more fun if his boss wasn't around.

The kids football fields were filled with people. They maneuvered through the crowd, pushing France when he stopped to flirt with the local girls.

When they reached the front, the best viewing point, America released England and sat down on the ground, pulling blankets and snacks from the bags they had brought with them.

England laid out his blanket, which had his national flag on it, with some muttering and choice swear words that America put in his mind for later use.

"Aww come on Iggy," America grinned at his former brother, "You could at least try to have fun!"

America saw Canada sit down next to him on his maple leaf blanket.

"Yeah, you should-" America cut Canada off.

"Who wants glow sticks?" he held up a bunch of them.

"Ve~ I do!" Italy took some along with the others.

While they waited for the fireworks to start they sat and chatted among themselves. Except for England, who huddled up and let depression take over.

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Russia asked China, who proceeded to lightly smack him on the head.

"Not here Ru-Ivan," China said with a smile, "Do not say such things here."

"All right Yao," Russia smiled his creepy smile.

France was asking Spain if he had slept with Romano yet. Romano was now yelling very choice swears words at him. Spain covered the Italian's mouth.

"There are children here, Lovi."

"It's Romano! I've told you not to call me that stupid nickname!" Romano screamed.

America opened up his ever-present McDonalds' bag and pulled out his cheeseburger. As he went to take a bite he froze. By the time he had come to his senses the man was already gone.

"America?" Canada looked at his brother curiously, "What's wrong?"

America shook his head and took a bite of his cheeseburger, "Nothing," he said.

However he could have sworn he had just seen Japan in the crowd with some blonde chick. Should he tell the others?

"Don't talk with your mouth full," England told him.

"Whatever," America decided it was best not to say anything about Japan.

Why get their hopes up for nothing right?


	9. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

The moment Japan had seen America he had grabbed Eva's hand and had dragged her away. He hoped America hadn't seen him, although judging by the look on the young nations face, he had.

"Kiku? Where are we going?" Eva asked.

Good question, thought Japan.

In the end they ended up towards the front but not right in front. Japan leaned back but kept a wary eye out for America or anyone else that might recognize him.

"Kiku you okay?" Eva touched his arm.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine," Japan pushed her hand away.

"You've keep on looking like someone's going to jump out at you," she said.

"Do not," he protested.

"Do too," she grinned at him.

At that moment the lights went dark and the music started.

Japan had to admit that the fireworks were very well done. Having Eva lean on him made it even better, though he would never admit that.

He would also never admit that it was also romantic. At least, not yet anyways. There was so much he had to tell her, before America came and ruined it all, as Japan knew he would.

There was so much he couldn't tell her too.

Like how much it hurt in World War II when the American's had bombed him. How he'd felt when his superior had dumped him in the middle of that god-forsaken mountain. There was so much he couldn't tell her because she wouldn't be able to understand.

He had never meant to get this attached to her. Now, it was too late.

He was in love, completely and totally.

The finale started and Japan glanced down at Eva, her brown eyes shining with excitement. He felt his heart soar.

The show ended and people began to clean up. Japan stood, helping Eva to her feet.

"Kiku, there's something I need to ask you," Eva startled Japan out of his thoughts, which were focused on avoiding America. Can you do that when you're in the guy's country?

"What is it?" he asked her.

She took a steadying breath, "What.. what am I to you?"

Japan blinked, startled.

"Well… um," _How do I answer?_

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me, I'll understand," Eva said, her head down.

Japan sighed and took her hands in his.

"Kiku?" Japan looked into Eva's confused eyes.

"Don't talk," he told her, and with that he closed his eyes and kissed her.

"Ve~?" a startled Italian voice came from close by.

Japan ignored it and pulled Eva closer.

"OMG DUDES I CAN'T BELIVE YOU LEFT ME THERE!" There's America, thought Japan.

"Uh…" Germany, thought Japan.

"Give Shinitty-chan back!" China, thought Japan.

"Not unless you become one with Mother Russia," Russia teased. Japan sighed mentally.

Finally Japan pulled away, knowing he had stalled long enough.

He looked up to find himself surrounded by eleven angry nations.


	10. Truth or lies?

**Truth… or Lies?**

Eva was thoroughly confused.  
>Kiku had kissed her, which had been AWESOME, and now they were surrounded by a whole bunch of men. All of which seemed to know him.<p>

"I can't bloody believe it. You go missing for almost a month and THIS is where we find you. Of all the places…" the British guy began muttering under his breath.

"Yeah man. How un-awesome," the albino with red eyes crossed his arms.

"Oh like you cared Prussia," the British man snapped.

"Gosh England. You may be in a bad mood but don't take it out on everyone else," the Frenchman seemed to be scolding him.

"Shut up you bloody-wanker! Who asked you?" the man, England snapped.

Wait a second, England and Prussia? Where these people going by the names of countries? Eva tightened her grip on Kiku's shirt.

The Chinese man with the Hello Kitty doll ran up to Kiku and tried to hug him. Kiku dodged easil and the man fell over.

"Not cool Japan~aru," the man complained.

"You know how I feel about people touching me, China-san," Kiku said, sounding like this was an everyday occurrence that he was sick of.

"That's no way to treat your older brother," China huffed as he stood up.

"I'm not your brother," Kiku told him.

Eva felt like she was going to pass out, why were they calling Kiku Japan?

"Japan you might want to explain things to your friend, or girlfriend, or whatever. She looks very confused," the German looked at her with sympathy.

"I thought we were using our human names while we were here," an Italian spoke up. His arms were covered in glow sticks.

"Crap, your right," the very obvious American said. He was covered in red, white and blue body paint and he was wearing a WWII bomber jacket over an "I 3 New York" T-shirt.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," Kiku suggested. He glanced at Eva, who was STILL confused.

They ended up at the hotel all these men were staying at. The American introduced himself to Eva as Alfred F. Jones. As they sat in his room Eva decided that he was the most patriotic American she had ever met. The walls were covered in American flags and pictures of American military soldiers, along with American celebrities and country singers.

"Okay so," Alfred sat on his bed, which had a Captain America blanket over the hotel sheets, "I think we should introduce ourselves. As you know I'm Alfred F. Jones and I AM THE HERO!" Alfred did this weird fist pump thing.

"Oh bugger off," said the Englishman, "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and it's nice to meet you."

"Francis Bonnefoy," said the gay-looking Frenchman.

"Ve~I'm Feliciano Vargas!" said the younger looking Italian, "And this is my older brother Lovino."

"It's Romano to you," the man snapped.

"Now, don't be mean Lovi," the Spanish man smiled at Eva, "I'm Antonio.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," said the serious German.

The Russian gave Eva a creepy smile, "Ivan Braginski. Become with Mother Russia, da?"

The Chinese man that had called Kiku Japan hit him with his Hello Kitty doll, "Stop that Ivan. By the way I'm Yao Wang," he added for Eva's sake.

Eva noticed a younger more quiet man try to speak up and strained to hear what he was saying.

"I'm M-Matthew Williams," the man said softly.

Before Eva could say hello the albino started yelling.

"I am the awesome Pr-I mean Gilbert Beilschmidt!" the man's red eyes penetrated hers and Eva shrank back behind Kiku.

"Wait," she spoke up over everyone, who were all talking at once. Everyone stopped to stare at her.

"Earlier you," she pointed at Arthur, "Called him," she pointed to Gilbert, "Prussia."." "Ah yes, um, about that," Arthur looked nervous. "I think it's okay to tell her. She's already involved enough as it is," Kiku said. "I guess that's true," said Ludwig, "So who wants to explain all this?" "I will. It's my fault she's in this," Kiku looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "What's going on!" Eva demanded. "Eva," Kiku took a deep breath, "My real name is Japan." 


	11. The First Attack kinda

_"My real name is Japan."_

Eva wasn't sure whether or not he was telling the truth and she hadn't comprehended anything he had just told her.

On the outside, however, she said, "Can you elaborate on that? I don't really understand."

Kiku/Japan looked at her intently, "All of us," he gestured to the other men in the room, "are personifications of countries. We are immortal, at least as far as we know we are, and we can only be injured by wars, economy issues, and things such as natural disasters. Does that make sense?"

Eva nodded slowly, a lot of things were starting to make sense now.

"Speaking of wars," Kiku turned to America/Alfred, "Has my boss done anything or said anything to you?"

America blinked, shocked.

"No, why would he?" he asked inbetween mouthfuls of hamburgers. Where did he get those?

Kiku sighed, "he was planning to attack you. I don't know how and I don't know when but when I tried to stop him he beat me to near death and threw me in the Arizona desert."

"And you didn't say anything! NOT COOL DUDE!" America stood up and crosses his arms, glaring down at the smaller, asian country. Eva thought for a moment that he would attack Japan, which had consequences she wasn't really sure about.

Instead, Kiku stood and did his best to stare down the taller man, "I had no way to contact you. Also, I came this close to dying!" Kiku's voice had steadily risen throughout his rant, "Now are you going to let me help you or not!"

America's eyes softened a little and before Kiku could even breathe he tacklehugged him.

"Gah, A-A-America-san!" Kiku tried to push the bigger superpower off of him.

"America, you're suffocating him~aru!" China made to grab America's arm.

"Shall I get my pipe?" asked Russia.

"Honhonhon," Frace gave a perverted laugh and poked England, "what do you think of that England?"

"What do you mean?" asked England as America finally released Japan and the two began to discuss various things. Eva moved closer to the Frenchman and the Englishman, interested.

"Don't deny it, you were jealous just then weren't you?" France was smirking as England's face turned red.

"S-shut up! I was no such thing!" Engalnd turned his back on France.

France wrapped his arms around England's waist, "Then you won't mind if I try something."

"What! Let go of me you bloody frog!" England struggled against the taller man's grip.

"And then we could- HOLY HAMBURGERS WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ENGLAND FRANCE?" America's face was suddenly twisted into anger.

"What? I'm not doing anything," France pushed England away from him, cowering under America's pentrating glare.

"Yeah, cause that looked like nothing," America growled. England stood up, straightening his shirt, his face red with embarrasment and anger.

"America, calm down, he didn't do anything," England pleaded. Eva ducked behind Kiku, not wanting to be in the line of fire if flames urupted between the three countries.

"I am going to destroy that pretty face of yours," America's hands curled into fists.

"Epp!" Frace cried, in a very unmanly like manner mind you, and he ducked behind Russia.

"Move it commie!" America snarled at the taller man.

Russia apparently didn't like that because he held up his pipe where America could see it.

"Shall I settle this da?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"All of you stop it!" everyone stared at Eva, who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"We have other things to worry about," said Kiku rationaly.

America slowly became calm and nodded.

"Like what?" asked Spain oblivious as usual.

Suddenly the sky lit up and the building began to shake. The sound of planes and shouting people suddenly filled the streets. America was grabbing at his arm like it hurt him.

"Like the fact that the Japanese military is about to bomb the crap out of us," England said, brushing dust of his shirt as if this happened everyday.


	12. The Attack

** read the new Vampire Knight chapter. I HATE CLIFFHANGERS ARGH! STOP TORTURING ZERO GOSH DARN IT**

**Anyways, here is your update. **

America led them out of the apartment, his eyes filled with some kind of crazed bloodlust. He picked up a shotgun from a fallen soldier and joined some American soldiers who were fighting with some Japanese ground soldiers. Japan wondered when they had gotten there.

Japan grabbed Eva's arm, despite her protests, and pulled her behind a makeshift shelter that some homeless civilians had made. He didn't want the soldiers to recognize him. Not yet, at least.

He heard America shout something and glanced out from behind the shelter, ignoring the drunken cries of one of the homeless men about aliens raining down from heaven. It was ridiculous yet funny at the same time.

America had joined a battalion of American soldiers, running through the troops shouting encouragement and raising morale. The other nations had joined the fight as well, save for Italy and Romano, who were running around raising general havoc. Every once in a while Romano would through a tomato into the group of soldiers, leaving some, Japanese and American alike, very confused.

The fight ended as quickly as it had started. Japan hadn't even noticed until Russia tapped him on the soldier, brandishing a bloody pipe. He seemed unharmed.

"You may want to see this, da?" Japan followed the tall man towards where the other nations were standing, Eva close behind him.

The Japanese men had surrendered, which seemed odd to Japan. They weren't men who surrendered easily. Then he glanced at America, who had gun in the face of the one man Japan had least wanted to see.

His boss.


	13. Restraint

**Look guys I'm updating! It'a miracle! Sorry for not updating in like forever. I really don't have an excuse... **

**Eva's POV**

Eva didn't recognize her town Period. Everything was in pieces and shambles, fires were breaking out in destroyed homes. It was only a matter of time before it hit the grassland and wiped them out completely.

Eva guessed that they had about ten minutes before they had the Monument Fire all over again.

Kiku seemed to be in some kind of trance as he looked at the Japanese man kneeling in front of him. The man's uniform was covered in blood but an arrogant smirk was planted on his face. Eva wanted to hit him.

"Why?"

Everyone stared at Kiku, who had spoken so softly, Eva thought maybe she had misheard him.

"You know why," came the man's answer.

Kiku tightened his grip on his sword, which Eva hadn't noticed that he was carrying. He looked torn, almost broken.

Eva knew what he was going to do.

Kiku drew his kantana, un-shead tears of anger in his usually expressionless brown eyes. He raised his sword, drawing it back before bringing it down toward the general with full force. Eva closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow to strike before she opened them again.

Nothing happened.

Finally she opened her eyes. Kiku had stopped his sword just above the mans heart, something that displayed years, no, centuries of patience and practice.

The man looked at him questioningly.

"You're not going to kill me?"

Kiku shook his head and withdrew. He nodded to America, who barked orders to his soldiers. The man was lifted up to his feet and some of the soldiers began to but restraints on him. Kiku wrapped one arm around Eva, who had turned her back on the scene.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Eva asked.

Kiku shrugged.

"It just didn't seem right."

Eva wasn't sure what to think of this. She took his hand and began to lead him away from the battlefield.

"Eva look out!"

Eva turned just in time to be thrown to the ground by Kiku. Blood sprayed onto the ground and herself, not that it made much difference, everything was already bloodstained.

What horrified her was the knife that Kiku had just pulled out of his shoulder.

"Kiku!" she looked in the direction of the captured general. A grin was on his face and he had one arm free of the restraints put on him. Soldiers grabbed him, restraining him completely.

Eva turned her attention back to Kiku, who was kneeling on the asphalt, trying to stop the flow of blood.

America came up next to them, picking up the semi-conscious Asian nation bridal style. He gestured to Eva and the other nations who had been watching.

"Come on dudes lets get out of here before the fires start!"

Eva looked and sure enough smoke was rising up from the large expanse of dry grass that surrounded her hometown. She followed the others, climbing into one of the three helicopters that were trying to rescue people before the fires hit. She leaned back in the seat as America set Kiku down on one of the seats before climbing into the co-pilots seat. China and England joined them. By the time they were in the air Kiku was unconcious, Eva and China doing their best to keep him upright.

Eva looked down at her destroyed hometown and tears welled up in her eyes. How could she had lost everything in such a short amount of time?

She glanced at Kiku, and thought _well not everything._

Her last thought before she fell asleep was for her family.

**YEAH ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT! Thank you for those of you who actually bothered to read this to the end and stick with me and my non-updating self. I'm REALLY bad about that. I'M SORRY! It's break now so hopefully I'll be able to update more between family stuff and practicing for regional choir auditions. **

**For** **those who don't know the Monument Fire was a fire that started in Southern Arizona. It was started in a place where SMUGGLERS usually go through. Any local would tell you that it was started by SMUGGLERS! Or border jumpers, I don't remember which one it was. It was awhile ago (I'm not going to rant about whatever the stupid new reporters said about the fire being started by local campers and what not which is bull by the way...)** **Anyways I'm done ranting.. DON'T HURT ME! :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. Unexpected Question

**I swear today is my day for updating this story. *Cheers* **

**People actually read my random rant? OMG 10 POINTS TO YOU! **

**I wasn't originally going to do a sickbed/hospital scene but I decided that it would work for what I wanted to do. People were asking me if Japan was okay. I felt I should explain what happened before I do the weird time warp thing that I want to do.  
><strong>

**Reviews make me happy and flames allow me to roast marshmallows for smores so please no flaming! * not that it's ever an issue BUT!* **

Eva peered into the pale, sleeping face of her boyfriend, or lover whichever you prefer. They had taken Kiku to the nearest hospital, which was in Phoenix, Arizona. America and the others were staying in a hotel while Eva was staying with her grandparents, who lived nearby.

"Miss, there are people here to see you," a nurse poked her head through the doorway.

Eva brushed Kiku's hair out of his closed eyes and followed the nurse out into the waiting room. She was too tired to think of who these people might be.

"EVA!"

Eva let out a strangled cry as a boy with blonde hair tackle hugged her.

"Eddie!" Eva hugged him back ruffling his short cropped hair with one hand. She saw her parents standing with her grandparents. Emily was with them, but instead of smiling like the others, she was staring at the wall, shell-shocked from the looks of it.

Eva let go of Eddie and went up to her sister. Emily didn't even flinch when she rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Emily, you okay?" Eva asked.

"She's been like that for the last couple of hours. The nurse told us that she was probably in shock. She'll be okay soon," assured her father.

Suddenly a familiar blonde nation ran into the room.

"Eva! EVA!"

Eva jerked around to face America, "WHAT ALFRED?"

America looked hurt, "I just wanted to know if there was any word on Kiku."

"Alfred," England came up behind him, shaking his head, "go easy on her, she's had a long past couple of days."

Eva looked at America, "No I'm sorry I yelled at you."

America just grinned, "That's okay you're still my favorite citizen!" he put an arm around her, only to have it slapped away.

"Alfred, what have I told you about that," she wagged a finger at him, trying to appear threatening.

America grinned and pretended to be ashamed, "Not to do it."

"Glad we have that cleared up," Eva turned back to her sister, who seemed to be coming out of her trance.

"Eva! He's woken up," a nurse called to her. Eva hurried to follow her, the two nations and her family behind her.

Eva glanced back at England, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they'll be here soon enough," said England tiredly.

The group stopped outside Kiku's door.

"One at a time, we don't want to overwhelm him," cautioned the nurse. She opened the door and Eva stepped inside.

Kiku was sitting up, his back against some pillows. He was looking through a Shonen Jump magazine, looking bored.

"Find anything interesting?" Eva asked. He shook his head and tossed it on the bedside table.

"It's all old stuff," he said simply.

"It's a hospital," she said rationally.

He laughed and reached for her hand.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Eva smiled, "they're outside. They wouldn't let more than one person in here at a time."

"That's probably a good thing. I don't really want to deal with the likes of Prussia just yet."

Eva laughed for the first time in days, "are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded curtly, "I'm fine. Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Something important."

Eva cocked her head, "go on."

"When all of this is over," Kiku's next words came out in a big rush, "willyoumarryme?"

Eva wasn't sure if she had heard that right.

"Sorry?" she asked.

Kiku's face was red, "I'm asking you to marry me."

Eva grinned, "Of course I will silly,"

"Even though I'm a nation?"

Eva kissed him softly.

"Even though you're a nation."

**And there's the chapter!**

**I have one more chapter planned after this however I might make a wedding chapter if I get enough requests for it! (Actually I'll probably do a wedding anyways but I like reviews) SO after this is complete I WILL be writing a sequel, so I hope you guys all stay tuned for that.**

**Until the next chapter sayonara!  
><strong>


	15. Mistletoe and Fireworks

**OK! Before we get to the wedding I am gunna do a one-shot CHRISTMAS SPECIAL for you! It's going up today because I don't think that I'll be able to post it on Christmas sooo ENJOY MY RANDOMNESS!**

****Eva glanced at the sparkling engagement ring that glittered on her finger. She was holding hands with a now recovered Kiku and everything was perfect.

On the downside they were stuck at a very loud, and obnoxious American's Christmas party.

His house was decked out in reds, greens and many, many, many Santas and skimpily clad elvish maids. The cake and well just about everything else was impressive but Eva found it a little overwhelming. Kiku looked like he was going to throw up the moment he walked through the door.

France had disappeared into a guest room with a maid about an hour ago, Prussia had tried to chat Eva up when Kiku had left to get a drink and was now sporting a black eye, courtesy of her fiance, England was drunk off his rocker and was being held upright by a sober America, China, Korea, and Hong Kong had gone off somewhere with fireworks, Russia was running from Belarus, the Baltics were cowering in a corner with Canada, Spain was trying to force feed Romano tomatoes, and Germany was agruing about something stupid with Italy.

On the plus side, the Nordics and Micronations weren't here with was good. Nordics=Denmark and Micronations=Sealand, both people she found annoying.

"Yo America!"

So the Nordics were here.

"Denmark! What up Bro!"

The two did this weird gangster handshake thing with the other Nordics filled in behind their loud companion.

"I don't want to be here, I should be getting ready to deliver presents. Christmas Eve is tomorrow!" Finland began pulling at his Santa costume.

Sweden patted his "wife" on the shoulder, "Don't worry everything will be fine."

Finland looked up at Sweden, "Think so?"

Sweden nodded curtly and took Finland's hand, pulling him towards the crowded dance floor.

"Haha British Jerk of Jerks you can't catch me!"

Eva and Kiku turned to see Sealand chased by a drunk England, who was waving his wand at him and screaming things that sounded suspiciously like the Unforgivable Curses from Harry Potter. It was hard to tell, seeing as the words were so slurred they all sounded like "CruAvamph"

Kiku squeezed her hand and offered her a drink. She took it, seeing it was lemonade. She was one, underage, and two, she didn't like alcohol. Long story, involving a bet between her and England, while Kiku was still in the hospital. She had won.

Her attention was diverted when America took a mike, screaming into it unnecessarily.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you go outside the firework show, put together by China, Hong Kong and Korea will beging momentarily.

_So that's what they were doing,_ thought Eva.

The nations ran outside while Eva and Kiku hung back, standing directly underneath the doorway as the show started, filling the New York skyline with flashes of bright, colorful light.

Eva whistled, "Impressive."

"Thanks," Hong Kong said, having appeared next to them.

"We worked all night putting it together so they should be, aru," said China.

Eva was about to reply when her fiance was attacked from behind was an excitable Koren.

"Haha gotcha daze!" he shouted.

Kiku pushed him away,an ominous look passing over his face.

China took Korea and Hong Kong's hands and dragged them away, "Let's go watch the fireworks aru."

"Okay," said Hong Kong.

"But why?" complained Korea.

That was all Eva heard before they disappeared into the crowd and she was left alone with Kiku.

"You okay?" she asked.

He shook his head quickly to clear it and nodded, "I'm fine. He just pisses me off."

He leaned down, surprising her with a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, "What was that for?"

He pointed to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe."

She looked up and sure enough there it was. She caught America grinning in their direction and couldn't help but think that he had planned it.

Eva laughed and wrapped her arms around Kiku's waist, standing on tip toe to kiss him properly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas," she whishpered.

Kiku pulled her to him, pressing his lips up against her ear.

"Merry Christmas."

**And that's that! I promise next chapter there will be a wedding scene! We are getting to the end here folks but in the last chapter there will be a revelation that will spur the sequel. Please look forward to it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
><strong>


	16. The End Finally XD

It was a year after year after her home was attacked, when she married Japan. During the attack they had lost track of the President in the shuffle and chaos, but apparently another government plane had come and taken him back to Washington along with his family before everything had gone to hell and a hand basket.

In that year Japan and her had talked, bonded, and fallen even more in love and she had discovered a few things.

One: When you were a mortal marrying a nation, your lifeline becomes attached to theirs, that way you live as long as they do. If said nation dies, or the marriage ends, then the human either dies from old age, or if it was a short marriage, their memories would be modified and they would be returned to the human world.

Two: Nations can have children, with both each other and humans. For example: America's 50 states. She still wasn't quite sure how that one worked just yet.

Three: America is an idiot...

The reason why was because as soon as he had found out about their engagement he had decided to plan a huge American style wedding, and despite Japan and Eva's protests, went ahead and did anyways.

Eva felt like banging her head up against the wall multiple times.

In his defense, wedding America forced upon them was very nice, extremely romantic, and like a dream. In the end, Eva didn't complain. She was with the man of her dreams, the one she really loved. what did she care if Prussia decided to gate crash and pretty much get everyone drunk.

Okay so maybe she had cared at the time, but now looking back on it, she decided that despite all that she was happy, on top of the world.

So now, two years later as she sat in the house holding her new born baby, she decided that not everyone in the world was an idiot. All they really wanted was the best for their people and maybe it was best not to judge them all too harshly.

Her baby boy giggled in his sleep, and Eva thought that was his way of agreeing with her.

All was well.

**Months after not updating I finally update and finish this story. I finally introduced baby Tokyo, Kyohei Honda is his human name, HE IS SO ADORABLE! He looks like his Dad, only less serious like his human mother and with longer hair. I love him XD**

**One day I will publish the sequel to this... I have to finish Remember Me first XD**

**So if you bothered reading this, and reviewed and made it my most popular story, I must say that I love you!**

**That is all!**

** Happy Easter Everyone!**


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
